Azkaban
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis à Azkaban. Suis-je arrivé ici il y a une heure ? Une journée ? Un mois ? Il est impossible de faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Sans cesse, la tempête fait rage, le vent siffle en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs, le froid s'infiltre sous nos fins vêtements de prisonniers. Et j'ai tellement peur.


_Bonjour à tous._

 _Voici un un OS que j'ai écris il y a quelques temps, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le partager avec vous. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

J'ai froid.  
J'ai peur.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Suis-je arrivé ici il y a une heure ? Une journée ? Un mois ? Il est impossible de faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Sans cesse, la tempête fait rage, le vent siffle en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs, le froid s'infiltre sous nos fins vêtements de prisonniers. Et j'ai tellement peur.  
De temps en temps, un gémissement venant d'une autre cellule me rappelle que je ne suis seul ici.  
Malgré tous mes efforts, j'arrive de moins en moins à réfléchir. La plupart du temps, je me rends compte que mon esprit ne m'obéit plus. C'est lorsque je reprends un semblant de conscience que je réalise que je le perds.  
L'espoir m'a totalement déserté depuis une éternité. Je sais que c'est de leur faute. Les détraqueurs, les plus infâmes créatures de la création. Ils aspirent vos espoirs et vous font revivre vos pires cauchemars. Etre en leur présence trop longtemps fini par rendre fou, et je n'échappe pas à cette règle. Je dois m'empêcher de sombrer !

...

Je viens de trouver un petit caillou pointu et je m'en sers pour écrire ce qu'il est arrivé sur la planche qui me sert de lit. Petit à petit, ma mémoire me fait défaut. Seuls les pires souvenirs restent vivaces, les autres disparaissent progressivement. Je dois les noter avant de tout oublier définitivement.

...

Dans ma jeunesse, je n'ai eu que très peu d'amis mais ils m'ont tellement apporté. Je n'arrive plus à retrouver de souvenirs précis, mais seulement qu'ils faisaient partie de ma vie. Je leur faisais une confiance totale. Mais eux ont commencé à me soupçonner... Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Il s'agit d'un malentendu, qui sera résolu par une bonne explication, comme avant. Mais non, ils sont morts, je ne pourrai plus les revoir. Sauf quand je mourrai à mon tour, ce qui risque de ne pas tarder en restant ici. C'est peut-être la meilleure chose que j'ai à faire au final ? Non, je ne dois pas penser à cela non plus.

...

Je viens de sortir d'une nouvelle période de torpeur. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi froid. Jamais je n'ai été aussi désespéré, même lorsqu'enfant, mon père "m'éduquait" à grands coups de ceinture. Je me rendais parfaitement compte qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, mais qu'après cela, je retrouverai ma chambre, et que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il faisait cela. J'avais l'espoir qu'un jour, tout cela finirait, et que je pourrais vivre ma vie, faire mes choix et être heureux.  
Lorsqu'il faisait cela, ma mère ne disait rien, ne protestait pas et ne prenait jamais ma défense. Avait-elle peur de lui ? Était-elle d'accord avec ce qu'il faisait ? Je sais que j'ai passé des années à lui trouver des excuses, mais finalement, j'ai enfin compris. Ma mère ne m'aimait pas. Elle ne m'avait pas désiré et plus je grandissais, plus j'osais exprimer mon dégoût pour elle, pour ce qu'ils représentaient à mes yeux, et que jamais je ne pourrais devenir comme eux.

Mon arrivée à Poudlard a été une délivrance pour moi. Plus d'atmosphère oppressante constamment, plus de menace sourde qui planait au-dessus de ma tête. Enfin, je pouvais vivre cette liberté que jamais je n'avais connue.

...

Je sens mon esprit qui s'éteint progressivement. J'ai trouvé quelques techniques pour limiter l'avancée de cette folie, mais je sais qu'elle est inéluctable. Je dois partir d'ici. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit avant de sombrer définitivement.  
Cette nuit du 31 octobre a totalement anéanti ma vie. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé ressentir une telle douleur. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, tout a disparu. La trahison de quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance. Qui me disait qu'il pourrait les protéger, mais qui les a trahi. Je les pensais en sécurité, mais ils sont morts, par ma faute. Je n'ai pas su les protéger de leur destin. A quoi ont servis tous ces sacrifices ? Ils sont morts, et je suis devenu inutile, à croupir dans cette cellule minuscule, humide et crasseuse.

...

A présent, les seuls souvenirs qui me restent sont les plus violents. Sans cesse, je revis les batailles auxquelles j'ai participé pendant la guerre. Le bruit, la peur, l'adrénaline qui montait. Voir des alliés tomber, et sans cesse devoir aller de l'avant. Tuer sans être tué. Toujours être sur ses gardes pour ne pas se retrouver isolé. Surveiller les arrières pour ne pas être attaqué en traître.

Je dois sortir d'ici. Reprendre ma vie, et accomplir ce qui doit être fait. Je dois vivre pour eux. Je dois sortir d'ici. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

* * *

 _Voilà, cet OS est terminé. Je sais qu'il est assez sombre, mais dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. En l'écrivant, j'ai tenté de faire un truc, et je me demande si quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans ma tête le verra._

 _Je ne publie pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais je vous assure que je continue à écrire et que des projets avancent. Coming soon !_

 _Lycoris_


End file.
